wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Atlantica
Character belongs to me. Coding by Pink. Please do not edit or use without permission!! A P P E A R A N C E At first glance, Antlatica looks like a normal but huge SeaWing, but then you see the MudWing in her. Her build is more muscular and broad, and her wings are so large that they drag behind her like a cape. She has the royal SeaWing markings on the inside of her wing webs, but also on the outside. Her fins are larger and wavy, and she has fins toward the back of the left and right side of her bottom jaw. Her glowing markings are larger and more splotchy, and her tail is slightly longer than average. Many mistake her a just a strangely huge and beautiful SeaWing that is older and has some wrinkles. Atlantica’s main scales are a beautiful dark purple (#362e4f), and her fin webs, wing webs, and talon webbings are a light purple (#80779e). Her bioluminescent markings are a deep violet purple (#503799), and her eyes are a beautiful sky blue (#295ed0). As for her horns and claws, they are a light grey (#8c8996), and her underbelly is a beautiful lighter purple (#514673). A pair of very light purple (#ra9a5b1) reading glasses are usually sitting atop her snout, and it’s lenses are a light transparent teal blue (#abd0d2). When she’s out and about, Atlantica will have a brown long strapped book bag over her left shoulder. It’s usually filled with her favorite books, and the main compartment it held closed by a small alligator shaped buckle. P E R S O N A L I T Y Atlantica is usually a sweet and caring dragoness that seems kinda like everyone’s grandmother, but she can be very mean and scary when she wants to be. She is naturally very sarcastic at times, and she isn’t afraid to speak her mind. She will snap at you if you’ve done something that upsets her, and it doesn’t matter who you are. She doesn’t care if you are royalty or anything, she will stand up to you if she feels she needs to. Atlantica is also filled with love, and she loves to share it with the people she cares about. Atlantica is also very organized, and she likes when everything is where it’s supposed to be. She absolutely hates it when others disorganize things. She understands certain situations but when dragons are to lazy or purposely don’t put something back where they got it, it really annoys her. She works really hard at everything she does, especially organizing stuff. When someone messes it up she feels disrespected, and she gets mad when she feels disrespected. Atlantica is a very good and protective mother. She doesn’t see her son often, but when he’s around she is extremely overprotective. She wasn’t always as protective as she is, but when Chieftain died she vowed to not let anything happen to him. She is actually pretty protective of anyone she cares about, but Cane is her number one priority. Reading is one of Atlantica’s favorite hobbies. She loves stories about romance and adventures, and he favorite way to pass the time is to read to the little ones who come to the library. She helps them learn how to read, and sometimes they even act out scenes from the stories they’re reading. It brings her joy, and it allows her to focus on something other then her loneliness. After Chieftain died, Atlantica became very lonely. Sure she had many friends, but she didn’t have anyone to come home to. Her son was away for his job, and she only got letters from him every now and then. Most of her really really close friends had died in the war, including her brother. The only thing she has is her books, which she reads all night when everyone has left for their homes and families. H I S T O R Y T R I V I A * * * G A L L E R Y AtlanticaCloud.png|By ☁️!! TYSM! 2AD950CD-5E54-43FC-9B1C-D5F74C855E62.png|By UndertaleTrashowo!! Thx! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Occupation (Teacher)